Bring You Up
by fanficchica123
Summary: Katie's self esteem is torn down by a resident of The Palm Woods and Logan is there to show her that she's not as alone as she thinks.


**Bring You Up**

**A.N: So, here's a revised draft of Bring You Up because the old one needed some changes. Hope you all enjoy and please write a review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush; Kucy would be canon if I did!**

_Ooo_

There were 4 words to describe Katie Knight: scheming, determined, loyal and ruthless.

It was easier to get the Jennifers to admit that they were deeply in love with Carlos than to see the 16 year old defeated. She could stand her ground against an angry Bitters, Griffin and Gustavo and still win.

Nothing could make Katie Danielle Knight cry.

So, it seemed very out of place for Logan Mitchell when he heard sobs emanating from the youngest Knight's room. It had to be Katie in that room since nobody else was in the apartment; James was flirting with the new girl, Carlos and Kendall were at Rocque Records recording solos for their new song and Mama Knight was having a well-deserved spa day.

The 18 year old genius of BTR had just come up from the pool, when he heard sniffling cries come from the door next to Kendall and James. Cocking his head in confusion, he slowly moved forward, until he was right outside the door. Logan raised his closed fist to knock against the door but suddenly stopped.

Having known the Knight's for all his life, Logan knew that both siblings hated to show weakness in front of anyone. Especially Katie. You could blame that on the amount of years she spent hanging around with the boys back in Minnesota.

Deciding to give the young brunette some time to cool off before he spoke to her, the man turned away from the door and walked down the hall to slip down the yellow swirly slide when he heard a loud crash and cry of pain from the occupied room.

Logan didn't stop to think; he heaved himself out of the slide and bolted back down the hallway and flung open the door, only to stop and gape at the scene in front of him.

Katie stood right in the middle of broken shards of glass, glaring at her now broken mirror with tears streaming down her face and bleeding knuckles. The girl turned to her doorway, where Logan stood shock still, before dropping to her knees and sobbing again.

"Katie!" Logan ran into the room, stepping carefully over the glass shards and picked up the girl, bridal style. Katie was in what she called her standard pool outfit: shorts, a tank top and sandals and to the man's horror, there where glass pieces stuck in her knuckles and knees from where she's hit the mirror.

Logan moved out of the room and into his own, before placing Katie on his bed and retrieving the First Aid Kit from his closet. The brunette was quiet, except for slight sniffling. As he slowly pulled out the glass from her knuckles, the man tried to get his friend to talk to him, but she stayed unresponsive.

As he swiped antiseptic liquid across her foot, Logan wondered as to what had happened to make Katie this unmade. What happened down at the pool? Had someone hurt her? Abused her? Insulted her? He could only wait for the girl in front of him to give him those answers but that didn't seem to happening very soon.

In ten minutes, Logan had cleaned and bandaged Katie's hands and knees and swept away the glass from her room, but still she hadn't spoken to him. Putting the first aid kit away, the brunette sat down next to the girl on his bed, "Katie, please talk to me. What happened down at the pool? Please, help me understand."

Still Katie said nothing. Logan closed his eyes, sadness flaring in his heart as he looked away from the girl he had come to love. Though he had always viewed her as a sister, a part of him earned for more.

But that was crazy talk. Not only would Kendall kill him for loving his sister more than a friend, but Logan doubted that Katie herself liked him in that way. He sighed and then got up from the bed, "I'm downstairs if you want to talk. I'm always there if you want to talk

Just before he turned away though, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Stay please." Katie's voice was a hoarse whisper and Logan grabbed a bottle of water for her.

Taking a few sips from the bottle, Katie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let her fingertips ghost the linings of bandages around her knees. When she spoke, her voice was quiet and devoid of any emotion, "I was with Tyler and we were playing poker with the staff. I'd just won the second round of the game when Chris came up." At the mention of Jett's cousin, Logan felt his eyes narrow. Chris was as vain, rude, and selfish good for nothing pretty boy just like his cousin. He had moved in recently to the Palm Woods and his reputation as a miniature version of Jett had spread quickly.

"What did he do?" Logan asked, anger coating his voice.

Katie took a shuddering breath, her eyes watering once again, "He began to taunt me. He said that no one really was ever going to be my friend. That you guys hung out with me because you felt sorry for me. That Tyler hung out with me because he was an outcast as well. And he….he called me a fat, stupid, ugly _whore_ that no one would ever love."

That was Katie could get out before she dropped her head into her hands and began to sob in earnest.

And Logan? Well Logan was angry. Beyond angry, he was _**furious**_. When Katie looked up, it was to see the normally calm boy quivering in rage and hands clutched into fists until the knuckled turned white.

His mouth set in a hard thin line and eyes promising revenge, Logan made to get up from the bed but Katie clutched his arm, "No, Logan, don't do anything. Please."

"But Katie-." Logan's protests was cut off with the brunette clamping her hand onto his mouth.

"If you try and fight Chris, I'm just proving him right; that I'm weak and that people pity me."

Seeing Katie so desolate and desperate, Logan felt his anger abate and he pulled the brunette into a hug, "That's not true Katie. The guys and I _don't_ pity you. You're a strong, beautiful, kind and amazing person. We love you for who _you_ are and don't you forget it. You'll always have friends and people who love you."

"Yeah, love me as a friend. No one love's me romantically Logan and you know that."

Yes, Logan should know that especially since _he_ was the one Katie loved. But the brunette knew she was deluding herself. Not only was Logan older than her, but he was also her brother's best friend and he'd known her his whole life. So most obviously, he viewed her as a sister and nothing more.

Katie looked at him now, his mouth open in another protest, his hair in its usual spiked hair style and his brown eyes shining with determination and anger and love. It was ironic how Logan loved her platonically and she loved him romantically. There was never going to be any relationship between them other than friends and Katie knew that. She accepted it. It still hurt to see him fawn over other girls and tousle her hair in that sibling way.

Katie blinked as Logan took both her hands in his own warm ones and he whispered, "Someone does love you. Romantically. Someone who wants the best for you and would always try and make you happy."

"Hah, yeah right Logan. Who would love me?"

"I would." Came his soft whisper.

Katie felt her heart catch in her throat and she whispered back, pain coating her voice, "Logan, please. You don't love me that way."

"No, Katie I do." Logan slid a finger under Katie's chin and forced her to look at him, "I have for almost two years now. I just never said anything about the way I felt for you because I knew you saw me as a brother and nothing else. But I love you Katie and I don't care if you don't love me in that way. I just…I just want you to be happy."

Logan looked away then, fear and shame clouding his eyes. Would Katie leave him without a word? Slap him and tell him he was crazy? Reject him? He didn't know what was going to happen. But whatever he had thought, it certainly did not involve Katie cupping his cheek and pressing her lips against his.

Logan froze for a few seconds before his brain finally caught up and he melted into the kiss. Slipping his arms around her waist, the brunette pulled Katie onto his lap and slid his tongue against her lower lip. Katie answered back with a moan and opening for him, their tongues began fighting for control. In the end though, Katie just gave in with a smile. They broke apart after a few seconds, both flushed in the face and panting.

"What was that?" Logan asked breathlessly.

"My answer. I love you too Logan. But I thought you saw me as a sister which is why I didn't say anything. Guess we were both wrong huh?" Katie replied with a small smile.

Logan grinned, his dimples showing as he pulled Katie against him. The man arranged the two of them on the bed, with Katie's head resting comfortably against his chest. Nuzzling her face into the soft cotton, the young brunette asked, "What are we going tell the others? I don't think they'd be happy, especially Kendall. He'd blow up if he found his sister dating his best friend."

"We'll find something to say to them. Whatever we do, we'll do it together."

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" Katie laughed as she looked up to new boyfriend (damn, it felt _good_ to say that).

Logan only grinned as he pressed a soft kiss to Katie's forehead, "You wouldn't want me any other way."

"Touché." Katie gave a sigh, cuddling into the bigger man, "Love you Logan."

"Love you too Katie." Logan pulled the girl closer and closed his eyes, both feeling content and happy after a long time.

_Ooo_

It had been almost a week since Logan and Katie had begun dating. True to belief, Kendall had flipped out on them and had locked himself up in his room in anger. Apart from the blonde, all the other inhabitants of 2J were happy for them and Mrs. Knight was pleased knowing her daughter was dating someone she could trust.

It took a few hours of begging and pleading but Katie managed to get her older brother to see reason and Kendall finally conceded that if there was anyone who was the best choice for his sister, it would be Logan. The two brunettes had told everyone else in the apartment about the conflict between Chris and Katie and if Mrs. Knight hadn't been there, then the vain blonde would had his face beaten in with three hockey sticks.

Now the youngest Knight was down by the pool, animatedly talking to Tyler about how she had pranked Bitters yet again, when a figure threw a shadow over her. Turning around, Katie found herself looking to Chris who was sneering at her.

"Well look what we have here. Ugly Thing 1 and Ugly Thing 2. It's too late for the fat boy but maybe, if you got off your ugly ass Knight, you could try something for that thing you call a face. Might help you get a boyfriend."

All the pool goers looked over at Katie to see her reaction and were shocked to see her grinning. Well, she was more smirking than grinning and that tipped them off; Katie Knight was about to go down on Chris Jetson.

"I already have a boyfriend Jetson. You might know him; he's friends with my brother, an international singer and a hockey player. In fact, _they_ all are." Katie gestured behind Chris and the blonde turned to see four menacing looking 18 year olds with hockey sticks.

Logan stepped forward with narrowed eyes. "You should watch what you say to my girlfriend. You mess with her, you mess with all four of us." And saying so, the four man army converged on the now trembling Chris Stetson.

10 minutes later found the pool's inhabitants laughing at a red faced Chris as he tried to wiggle out of the five swim tubes the hockey heads had trapped him in. Casually, Katie stepped out her foot and grinned at the sight of the blonde tripping and falling face first into the pool.

An arm snaked itself around her waist and Katie looked at Logan, "That should shut him up for a long time."

"Good. Then I have time to thank you." And Katie pulled Logan into a warm kiss, ignoring the catcalls from the pool goers, retching from her brother and yells of "GO GET A ROOM!" from James and Carlos.

The brunette didn't care though. She was happy and content because she knew that she had people who loved her and would bring her up when she was down.

_Ooo_

**A.N: Just for people who wanted to know and didn't see it properly; Katie is 16 and Logan is 18. The earlier draft had them as 14 and 16 respectively, but I felt that was a bit too young so I changed it. Please do drop a review :D**


End file.
